


Family Business

by noveltea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo remembers something her mother told her once. ‘Evil hides in evil places.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 fandom_stocking fest, for wendymypooh

It’s cold and it’s dark where she is.

It smells like a rubbish heap, the air thick with acrid smells and the sound of rats scurrying across the damp, oily pavement.

Jo remembers something her mother told her once. ‘Evil hides in evil places.’

It’s certainly true.

They’d been tracking a pattern of supernatural events across three states, each one leading one more evil, one new demon or ghost to fight. It all lead to here, a godforsaken back-alley in Nebraska.

She’s the distraction, the bait.

It’s a role she’s good at, and fearless at executing.

Both she and her mom know the risks involved in hunting, and convincing her mom to rejoin the fight had been tough, but not as tough as it had once been. Too much had happened over the last few years.

They’d lost things that had been important to them: Jo, her innocence; Ellen, her home.

It was fight or live to see the apocalypse, and damn it if either one would stand idly by while that happened.

The vampire is predictable. Strong and fast, but predictable.

When it’s all over, and they’re cleaning up the mess, Jo tells herself that she was never in any danger (a lie) and that she could have handled it on her own (liar, liar).

But she knows the truth, and she wouldn’t have it anyway.

She was born into a family of hunters; she grew up hearing the stories.

She’s just taking up the family business of saving the world, one person at a time.


End file.
